Aerrow
Aerrow is the main protagonist of ''Storm Hawks. ''As a qualified Sky Knight, Aerrow is the current leader of the reformed ''Storm Hawks, ''and is sworn to defend Atmos from the evil forces of Cyclonia. History Aerrow was born in Atmos as the last descendant of the legendary Lightning Strike, the fate or whereabouts of his parents are unknown, although it is speculated that they perished ten years ago during the Sky Knights war against Master Cyclonis, which resulted in the annihilation of the Storm Hawks after the betrayal of Dark Ace.Episode 46: Origins As an orphan, Aerrow grew up on Terra Neverlandis alongside his closest friends Piper and Finn as well as an animal which he named Radarr whom became his trusted companion. Together they became greatly inspired by the heroic tales of the Sky Knights and often played pretend Sky Knights. In their early teens, they defended their personal fortress against a Cyclonian Youth Brigade which Included Junko and was overseen by Talon commander Snipe. After fleeing from the Cyclonian Youth Brigade, Aerrow was contacted by three guardians who informed him of his Storm Hawks heritage and his destiny to save Atmos they presented him with an ancient scroll which contained a map as well as the key to the original Storm Hawks ship Condor. After being captured by the Cyclonians, Junko helped them in escaping and thus they journeyed to the Wastelands where they soon located the Condor upon where they met Stork. After liberating their home, Aerrow and the others decided to reform the Storm Hawks, leaving their Terra behind to protect all of Atmos. Personality Aerrow is a natural-born leader - bold, energetic, daring, and not to mention rather charming and dashing. A talented flier and unafraid to take risks, he is able to outmaneuver Cyclonian Talons easily on his Skimmer. Beside his piloting prowess, Aerrow is also well-versed in fighting, capable of matching the Dark Ace in combat. He is well-respected by his squadron who he considers family. Aerrow can sometimes lose track of his rational side, and is easily angered by injustice. He and Dark Ace seem to have personal vendettas against each other, since it is assumed that the Dark Ace killed his father, the Sky Knight of the original Storm Hawks. Aerrow is also the only Sky Knight who has beaten or survived the Dark Ace in a Sky Duel. Equipment Ride Aerrow's ride is the Air Skimmer III Ultra, significantly upgraded from the standard model. It’s equipped with a secondary cock-pit, for Radarr, his co-pilot, and a special crystal fuel afterburner that gives the Ultra a short, powerful burst of incredible speed when deployed, (as long as it doesn’t explode, which happens in about one out of 17.5 deployments, causing significant problems for the pilots). Aerrow's model is equipped with a special light-weight frame, which helps to cancel out the extra weight from the heavier armor paneling, such as removable shields. Very little weaponry is attached, as he prefers aerial hand-to-hand combat. Weaponry Aerrow utilizes twin energy blades powered by rare blue striker crystals. The hilts have a special attachment that joins the two blades in the middle to become a dual-ended sword, an advantage when the wielder is caught in a tight space or fighting multiple opponents. Having two blades is critical in order for Aerrow to build up enough momentum to perform his signature Lightning Claw maneuver. These blades were utilised by at least two members of the Original Storm Hawks. Trivia *Aerrow is a portmanteau of both the Greek name Aero meaning ‘of the sky’ and the Anglo-Saxon name Row meaning ‘red-haired’. *Aerrow is voiced by Samuel Vincent. *At the age of 14, Aerrow is currently the youngest leader of The Storm Hawks. *Aerrow is the only Sky Knight to have faced against Dark Ace in battle and survived.Episode 1: Age of Heroes (Part 1) *Aerrow is commonly referred to as the last descendant of the original Storm Hawks, indicating that his ancestry originated from either his parents or grandparents; although the three guardians state that Aerrow is a direct descendant of Lighting Strike himself. However as the annihilation of the Storm Hawks occurred ten years ago, and Lighting Strike only appeared to be in 30’s, (making Aerrow only 4 at the time), would appear to contradict this theory and lead us to speculate that Lighting Strike was possibly Aerrow’s father. This has never been denied nor confirmed and thus his ancestry and parental line is ultimately left ambiguous. *Aerrow appears to enjoy cleaning.Episode 22: Talon Academy *Upon being induced by a Sky Siren, it is revealed that Aerrow's greatest desire is to defeat Dark Ace.Episode 23: Siren's Song *Aerrow is an untalented photographer.Episode 29: Stratosphere *In Second Chances, it is revealed that Aerrow writes with his left hand. But in The Key, he writes with his right hand, which makes him ambidextrous. *Aerrow has pictures of Piper, Junko and Dove in his room in Siren's Song. Gallery StormHawksEpisode8AbsoluteP064 0001.jpg 2860953.jpg|Aerrow with Radarr on his left shoulder 8iiodf3e.jpg 11234455512.jpg 643563465436.jpg 5432653467547.jpg|Aerrow with Piper and Stork 5432675467547.jpg nzatij55.jpg zkdnbuoc.jpg|Aerrow chilling in a seat of a roller coaster on Terra Neon. Aerrow.JPG AerrowandRadarrep1.jpg|Aerrow and Radarr in the Watelands. AerrowandRadarronskimmer.jpg Aerrowwinsskyknightduel.jpg|Aerrow winning his Sky Knight Duel against Harrier. AerrowandRadarrep9.jpg|Aerrow and Radarr in the anual Sky Knight Race in Terra Saharr. Aerrowep32.jpg Disguises 2.jpg Aerrow - old design.jpg|Aerrow's original design. Aerrow promotional art.jpg|Promotional Art. Aerrow phoenix crystal.jpg|Aerrow holding the Phoenix Crystal. Aerrow fighting ep 21.jpg Aerrow fire.jpg Aerrow gives Piper the Oracle Crystal.jpg|Aerrow gives Piper the Oracle Crystal. Piper using the Binding for the first timejpg.jpeg|Aerrow receiving the Binding from Piper for the 1st time. Aerrow titan's mind.jpg|Aerrow powered by Titan's Might. Aerrow falcon's flight.jpg|Aerrow powered by Falcon's Flight. Aerrow supporting Piper after she woke up from Cyclonis' mind talk.jpg|Aerrow supporting Piper after her "breakdown". Aerrow forbidding Piper from using the Binding.jpg|Aerrow forbidding Piper from using the Binding. Aerrow receiving the Binding spell Star's Furry.jpg|Aerrow powered by the spell Star's Fury. Aerrow diamond's edge.jpg|Aerrow powered by Diamond's Edge. Aerrow prevents Piper from dying.jpg|Aerrow saving Piper's life. Aerrow heals Piper 1.jpg|The Binding flowing from Aerrow into Piper, healing her. Aerrow and Piper after they unlocked their Perfect Attunement.jpg|Piper and Aerrow after they unlocked the Perfect Attunement. Aerrow lightning strike.jpg|Aerrow powered by Lightning Strike. Aerrow LC 7.jpg Aerrow and Piper going after Cyclonis.jpg|Aerrow and Piper going after Cyclonis. Aerrow skating on his blade.jpg Aerrow glider.jpg Aerrowlightningclawonskimmer.jpg|Aerrow's Lightning Claw. Aerrow LC 1.jpg Aerrow LC 2.jpg Aerrow LC 3.jpg Aerrow LC 4.jpg Aerrow LC 5.jpg Aerrow LC 6.jpg Aerrow aerial stunt 1.jpg Aerrow aerial stunt 2.jpg Aerrow aerial stunt 3.jpg Aerrow in ep 3.jpg Aerrow and Piper in ep 40.jpg|Aerrow gives Piper his breather so she can swim to safety. Aerrow in ep 40.jpg|Aerrow escapes from a maelstrom in the lake from Terra Aquinos. StormHawks Aerrow DA chase2 sm.jpg Aerrowskmove.jpg Aerrowduel.jpg DarkAceduel.jpg AerrowvsDarkAce.jpg SH 6 1 02 002 CondorTakeoff fixNew.jpg Stormhawks-logo-bkgrnd.jpg SH Radarr Fu.jpg Piper Finn Aerrow.jpg SH cheer.jpg SH group COOL.jpg Cool shot.jpg StormHawks bikes.jpg StormHawks Aerrow DarkAce.jpg DA vs Aerrow.jpg StormHawks closeup sm.jpg SH group.jpg SH Piper crystals.jpg Oopswrongwordpiper.jpg Aerrow vs carver.jpg Sh starling group shot.jpg Sh party.jpg Sh mad.jpg Sh happy.jpg Sh council.jpg Sh boulder.jpg HUGGIE.jpg Crazy stork 2.jpg Crazy stork 1.jpg 578711117.jpg Tumblr md2oibBIMP1r4ns50o1 500.jpg Tumblr inline mww2lpvJ8c1qlsan9.jpg Aerrow piper.png|Aerrow and Piper Storm-hawks-hawks-rise-again-20080114003552592-000.jpg Aerrow of course by aerrowclub.jpg ImAerrow.png Hqdefault.jpg 54678971.jpg Tumblr m9l3j6cHoh1r4ns50o1 500.jpg Aerrow.png AerrowC2.jpg Aerrowgif3animeyokaimckai.gif Tumblr inline nksghm2D2l1rgaaex.gif A4f0efc558a60f8d31655febd14f8f3a.jpg Aerrow-storm-hawks-86.2.jpg 67892113244.jpg Tumblr inline oalheuHaGY1uod6n1 540.jpg Tumblr mkuismBqhn1s86wuio1 500.png L d3fec90d.jpg File:AerrowBio.jpg Sources Category: Characters Category:Storm Hawks Category:Males Category:Sky Knights